


Drabble Request

by rarewrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: G/T, Giant mccree, M/M, Tiny Hanzo, Vore, dubcon, giant, protection vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarewrites/pseuds/rarewrites
Summary: A request for McHanzo protection vore I got from tumblr that I decided to post here. Feel free to request another pairing (m/m and from overwatch pls) for any other sort of vore or g/t stuff. NSFW and SFW are ok





	Drabble Request

‘Shit...’ Hanzo thought ‘this isn’t good...’ 

His yearly breaking and entering of the Shimada Clan castle had taken a turn he hadn’t expected. He knew he was no longer welcome here but he didn’t think the clan would go to such... strange measures to keep him out. He huddled into the closest corner he could find. It wouldn’t provide much protection, if he were his normal size that is. Fortunately now he barely broke the two inch mark. 

As he was making his way through the castle he triggered a trap beyond what he was prepared to deal with. He was knocked unconscious and when he woke up he found himself the size he was now. 

He reached for his phone in his pocket. Luckily his belongings shrunk with him. He dialed McCree’s number. 

“McCree, can you hear me?” Hanzo asked when he picked up.

“Clear as day sugar, I’m waitin by the gate just like you asked” McCree responded.

“Change of plans, I need you to get inside and help me out” 

“Ah shoot. What happened? I’m on my way” Hanzo heard clamoring from the other end of the line.

“Just help me out of here. Get to the main room and head to the southeast corner. Guards should still be unconscious” Hanzo clung to his phone, his only connection to McCree at the moment.

Hanzo waited patiently in the corner. He had handled all the guards on his way so he didn’t have much fear of being found. 

Suddenly he began to hear a booming sound getting louder and louder. He threw his hands over his ears as it got closer. He heard a loud voice cry out.

“Han! Where are ya darlin?” 

Hanzo’s first reaction was disappointment. He had taught McCree almost everything he knew about stealth and this was his way of trying to find him? 

“Foolish... McCree! Down here!” He yelled up to no avail. 

McCree headed over to the spot he was instructed, still unaware of Hanzo’s small presence. 

“Southeast he said...?” McCree said softly to himself while waiting for Hanzo to appear. 

Hanzo’s attempts at getting McCrees attention were all failing. He had to get creative. 

‘Time to put my skills to use...’ Hanzo thought to himself. He ran up to McCree’s boot and began to scale it. It felt like an eternity that he was climbing and McCree still payed him no mind. By now he was still only barely above McCree waist, luckily McCrees chest piece was easy work. Hanzo threw his leg over McCree’s belt and reached up to grab hold of his chest plating. He climbed up to McCree’s prosthetic arm with ease. 

“Damn bugs...” McCree whispered

Suddenly McCree brought his other hand up.

‘Oh no..’ Hanzo thought  
“Jesse McCree if you even think of trying to smack me I will make you regret it!” Hanzo yelled as loud as he could 

“What the hell! Han where are you? You had me worried sick” McCree asked turning around, almost throwing Hanzo off

“Prosthetic!” Hanzo yelled

McCree looked down to his prosthetic arm   
“What in gods name...?” He picked Hanzo off with his other hand and held him in his palm. “What happened to you? You’re tiny!”

“Believe me, I’ve noticed” Hanzo said snappily “Just get us out of here before-“

McCree put a large finger up to Hanzo’s mouth, instead covering up his entire face. “Listen...” 

Hanzo pushed McCree’s finger out of the way “Footsteps...”

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing in here!” A voice yelled. Hanzo heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking. 

“Uhm I’m uhhh” McCree stuttered out. He knew he had to hide Hanzo but he could hardly think of a place because he was on the verge of panicking. 

“I said what the hell are you doing here?!” A guard came into view 

“I’m so sorry Han...” McCree whispered

“For wha-“ Hanzo tried to ask before McCree quickly stuffed Hanzo into his mouth. Hanzo squirmed around. “This was your best idea!?” He said angrily. 

McCree ignored him and responded to the guard “Ahh, ya see I’m uhh tourist and I’m a bit lost. Accidentally found my way in here.” 

Hanzo was tumbled around in McCree’s mouth as he tried to speak. He angrily wiped saliva off his face. Once he was out McCree was going to get the talking of a life time. 

“What’s in your mouth? Open up” Hanzo could make out. He was too big to hide on the inside of McCree’s cheek or under his tongue without being noticed. Hanzo desperately tried to find some place to hide. 

“Nothin sir... just a mint” McCree stammered. He knew the guard wanted him to open his mouth. He only had one idea to hide Hanzo and he was going to hate him for it. He slowly began to swallow the tiny man. 

Hanzo tried to fight against the large tongue pushing him back. “There is no way you are doing this to me!” He spat out. The fight was over before it started though, and Hanzo’s saliva coated legs slipped down into McCree’s throat. Hanzo reached out for anything to grab onto but the area was too slippery. Slowly the rest of him slid down until McCree gulped again and forced Hanzo’s tiny form down his tight gullet. Hanzo slowly squeezed down inside McCree until he slid into his stomach. Hanzo’s movement was still restricted but the soft walls of McCree’s gut were more forgiving than his throat. He held his arms out to make some room for himself. 

“Might as well get comfortable... that stupid glutton” Hanzo grumbled. 

He was too angry to admit he liked the pressure from the warm stomach pressing down on him. He lashed out against his current cage to vent his frustration. 

McCree opened his mouth for the guard and let out a content sigh. Hanzo was actually a pretty nice treat. “See? Nothin here” 

“Alright...” the guard said suspiciously “Now get out of here before we have trouble... stupid tourists” 

McCree casually made his way back to the entrance accompanied by the guard. “Sorry for the trouble sir” he apologized and got back into his car. 

When he was inside he quickly brought out his phone and rung Hanzo.   
“Han? You there? Are you ok?” He asked urgently. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking when you thought the best idea was to shove me in your mouth! Even then to swallow me? Do I look like your snack?” Hanzo complained. 

“I’m sorry honey, I panicked!” McCree defended himself “Just relax... I’ll let you out” he rubbed his belly “You know I love you darlin, I’m sorry” 

Hanzo grumbled on the other end. “Just get me out already.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaah I never know how to end my drabbles. Anyway feel free to request another pairing for any vore related stuff. Preferable m/m and from overwatch


End file.
